Hey, Good Lookin'
by Blissful Lissy
Summary: During his summer vacation, Mello happens to meet a cute and closeted boy by the name of Matt, and sparks fly. But when a summer fling turns into more than either of them bargained for, is the risk really worth the reward? Mello/Matt. AU.
1. PacMan Fever

_A/N: This little gem was co-authored by myself and the love of my life, Josephine Falnor. This was originally a roleplay between her and myself, with me as Mello and Josephine playing Matt, but we liked it so much (and hope you do, too) that we're posting it up for all of you lovely readers to enjoy. Keep in mind that it's still pretty much in roleplay format with a little bit of editing, so if you don't like that, well...you know, no dice. Oh, and the rating may change as the story progresses, and we all know what that means. So, stick with us, okay? And give reviews! God knows we love 'em._

* * *

><p>Mello sauntered down the boardwalk slowly, glancing down to the beach and noticing a bonfire that a group of people were having; usually, he'd go and join, invitation or not, but he was looking for something particular that night. He glanced into several shops as he walked and passed by an arcade, which was mostly deserted, as it was late enough for all the young kids who enjoyed that sort of thing to have gone to bed already. A mop of ginger hair distracted him from looking back to the beach and he immediately walked inside, noticing that the boy looked to be about his age and was very intent on a game of PacMan. He sidled up to the guy, leaning against to the wall next to the machine. "I'm Mello," he introduced himself immediately, with easy confidence and a smirk. The boy sure was cute up close.<p>

Matt had arrived at the vacation home his family owned earlier in the day. Most years, his parents went too, but they were too busy this year, so Matt had ended up going on a summer vacation alone. He'd wanted to stay home, but his parents had insisted that he go, and so here he was, standing in an empty arcade, working his way through several levels of PacMan. He'd just gotten to the fourth red level when another kid walked up to him. No, not a kid; he had to be around the same age as Matt. Unfortunately, he was just interesting enough to prove a distraction, so Matt looked up at the blond, actually ignoring his game for a fraction of a second. "I'm Matt," he replied, before quickly turning his eyes back to the game, narrowly missing a ghost.

Mello noticed how reluctant Matt seemed to be distracted from his game, so he swelled with cocky pride as eyes, unfortunately hiding behind ridiculous goggles, slid to his face. "You're a little too old and a little too cute to be hanging out in a deserted arcade, don't you think?" he asked, testing the waters to see how Matt would react to being called cute by another guy.

Matt ignored the bit about him being "too old," but hearing himself called cute by this guy actually made him lose a life on his game, something that never happened. "Wait, cute? First, I'm a guy, and second, gamers aren't usually thought of as_ cute_."

Mello felt himself deflate a little bit; apparently this adorable ginger wasn't into guys, but he couldn't give up so easily, not when Matt was by far the most attractive person he'd seen in a long time. He shamelessly raked his eyes over Matt's slender, slightly lanky body and replied, "I know you're a guy. I'm not fucking blind, ginger." He grinned. "Gamer or not, I call it how I see it."

Matt lost another life as he looked up to face Mello. "You realize we just met, right? This isn't exactly the sort of conversation people normally have right after meeting each other," he said, not even watching his game anymore, his eyes focused through the goggles on Mello.

"I'm not exactly normal. What sort of conversation do you propose we have? Me asking you what you like to do for fun and what you do for a living? I'm not interested." Mello flicked his bangs out of his eyes and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of his leather pants, pleased that Matt had finally been completely distracted by him.

Matt just stared at Mello for a moment. This was wrong, and he knew it. Even talking to this guy could be a bad idea. Especially if he was...well...it was obvious that he was, from the way he'd called Matt cute. Matt was the same way, but it was something he preferred to deny existed in him, so he frowned slightly as he looked at the blond. "Well, if you don't like those sorts of conversations, then what exactly do you want to talk about?"

Mello's smile only widened as Matt frowned; he had the guy in his clutches now, and he knew it. It was obvious Matt was conflicted about his sexuality, just from the way he had reacted to being complimented. Usually, he expected a "fuck off, faggot" when he flirted that way. "I want to talk about you and me walking down the boardwalk together and having more fun than you'll ever have in this shitty arcade. How about it?"

Matt considered it, and thought that a walk couldn't really hurt anything. "What exactly do you mean by 'fun?'" he asked warily, though his game was completely forgotten, and he knew he'd be going on a walk with this boy.

Mello shrugged and pushed himself off the wall, as it seemed the matter had been settled. He turned to exit the arcade and motioned for Matt to follow. "What does fun mean to you, Matt? It depends on your limits."

Matt followed the blond, not even considering at this point that he probably shouldn't just walk around hanging out with strangers. "Fun? Um, well...I was kind of having fun before you got here," he said, biting his lip. "Games...that's pretty much what I do."

Mello turned to wink at Matt, swaying his hips more than he usually did as they walked side by side. "But you were distracted enough by me to abandon your gaming fun," he pointed out slyly.

Matt blushed light pink, almost too light to even be noticed in this light. "Well, you're the one who asked what I did for fun. What d'you do for fun?" he asked, turning the question around.

Mello paused, desperately wanting to reply with, "Making cute boys like you scream," but resisting the temptation. "I like guns," he offered. "And chocolate." Casually, he slipped his hand into Matt's and continued walking.

Matt frowned slightly. He was used to avoiding anything and everything involving guns (too dangerous,) but he didn't want to stop the walk just yet. Not when the guy was so interesting. "I'm surprised a guy like you likes chocolate. Guns too manly for you?" he asked, his voice slightly teasing as he walked, making no move to pull his hand out of Mello's.

Mello laughed and squeezed Matt's hand slightly, glad he wasn't yanking out of his grasp. "A guy like me? What does that mean, exactly? I'm quite manly, I'll have you know." He decided he liked this guy a lot; his sense of humor was adorable and he seemed sweet and sincere, though naive in trusting him, especially with the gun comment.

"Well, usually guys who throw out 'guns' as one of their interests wouldn't admit to liking something as delicate and feminine as chocolate, you know?" Matt said, shrugging a little. "It's fine, I don't care what you're into. It's your choice, after all."

"Point taken," Mello replied, swinging their clasped hands between them. "I'm not your typical guy, though." He glanced at Matt out of the corner of his eye and asked bluntly, "Are you gay?"

Matt blinked, and his face slowly started to turn red. "Wha-no! I'm not...that. I'm totally straight, okay?" he said quickly, denying he even remotely liked guys.

Mello tilted his head in confusion. "Matt, you're letting me hold your hand." He suspected Matt was in denial with his adamant refusal to admit an interest in the same sex, and of course, the hand-holding thing didn't help.

Immediately, Matt let go of Mello's hand, determined to prove his point. "I'm not that, okay?" he said, blinking again. "You shouldn't ask things like that so straight out anyways."

Mello frowned, regretting that he'd said anything; Matt's hand in his had felt really good. "There's no reason to lie if you are," he ventured cautiously. "And why shouldn't I? I wanted to know, and I'd tell you if you asked."

Matt bit his lip, looking down slightly. "I'm not though...there's nothing to prove..." he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

Mello shrugged and backed off for the moment, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Fine, Matt. Didn't mean to get you all mopey. I just think you're adorable and would totally want you if you were interested."

Matt looked up at Mello again, and deep down, he knew this wouldn't be the last time this subject came up. "Do you still want to hang out, even though I'm not interested?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"You're too interesting to let go so easily. Can I hold your hand again?" Mello bargained, smirking and offering his hand, noticing that his black nail polish was chipped. "Aw, shit," he muttered, inspecting it closely.

Matt bit his lip, but finally nodded. "I guess...just don't expect anything to go further than that," he said, glancing away. "Something wrong?" he asked, at hearing Mello's annoyed words.

Mello smiled sweetly, slipping his hand into Matt's once again, this time lacing their fingers together and acting as if he hadn't heard Matt insist things wouldn't go further than hand-holding. "Chipped my nail. It feels better when you're holding it."

Matt blushed pink, and quickly looked down. "Oh, um...okay," he said, deciding not to question the idea that holding hands could help with a chipped nail. "So, um...are you just here for the summer?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, just to get away, you know?" Mello absently stroked Matt's hand with his thumb and pointed to a bench. "Let's sit down, yeah?" He didn't wait for an answer, just dragged Matt over to the bench and plopped himself down before turning to the ginger. "What about you, cutie?"

Matt didn't argue, and just went to sit with Mello. He blinked, blushing a little more at being addressed as "cutie." "Oh, um, same thing, really. My family has a little vacation home here."

"Really?" Mello brightened, his voice almost a purr as he leaned forward into Matt, invading his personal space. "Do you plan on showing me this vacation home of yours? Or did your parents...escort you here?"

Matt frowned slightly at the mention of his parents. "No, they're not here. I came by myself this year," he said, thinking quietly about the reasons his parents had stayed home. "And I'm not supposed to take guests back to the house."

Mello nodded, almost smirking at how childlike Matt seemed, obeying his parent's rules without really needing to. "You're a good kid, aren't you?" he cooed, resting his hand on Matt's knee. "That's adorable."

Matt tensed as Mello touched him, not even really meaning to. "Well, I have to be," he mumbled pathetically. "I'm the only kid. I have to be a good one."

Mello shrugged, displeased about how Matt froze when touched. "I don't know about that. They let you come down here by yourself, an entire house just for you. Surely they expected you to get up to something. You're a teenager, after all...how old are you anyway?"

"Um, eighteen," Matt replied, not really used to talking so much with someone, especially not an obviously gay man who was obviously hitting on him. "And they let me come down by myself because I've never given them reason not to trust me. I'm not going to get up to anything. It's just not something I'd do."

Mello immediately connected Matt's age with him being legal, and he grinned wildly. "We're the same age," he said offhandedly, thinking Matt might feel comforted by that for some reason. "You should learn to live a little, Matt...especially when you have an opportunity staring you in the face."

"Oh, really?" Matt replied, but he knew Mello wasn't lying. He wouldn't have a reason to lie about age anyways. "I live plenty. I've usually got between three and five extra lives," he suddenly said, immediately after realizing the awful gaming analogy he'd just used. "And maybe I don't want anything to do with this opportunity."

Mello laughed at the gaming reference; not really because he thought it was stupid, but because it was cute and sort of unexpected from the obvious introvert. He pouted slightly as Matt refused his offer. "Why wouldn't you want to? I could show you a good time."

"And what exactly would that good time be?" Matt asked, eyeing Mello and his annoying pout. "What sort of guy do you think I am exactly?"

"I could answer that last question in any number of ways. What exactly are you asking me?" Mello replied, eyes glinting.

"That depends on the answer to the first question," Matt replied as coolly as he could.

Mello smirked at the answer. "I just thought you might be up for a little tryst," he admitted slyly. "You're cute and feisty, and I like that."

Matt flushed red, both from the comment, and the description of himself. "And what if I'm not up for anything?" he asked, trying to ignore how hot his face felt.

"Then I'll convince you otherwise," Mello replied, placing a hand on Matt's cheek, a little surprised by how warm it was as he couldn't distinguish Matt's blush very well in the increasing darkness. He leaned in slowly before kissing Matt gently on the lips, not making any move to pull away.

Matt's eyes widened slightly as he felt Mello's hand on his cheek. It was surprisingly warm and soft, and he was reluctant to pull away. He didn't end up having a chance to separate the two of them, before he felt Mello's lips against his, moving so gently, he'd have thought they'd been lovers for a long time and were sharing a tender moment, rather than two teenagers vacationing who'd never met before in their lives.

Mello smiled slightly into the kiss, not needing to open his eyes to sense Matt's shock. The other boy's lips against his felt good, despite Matt not making effort to return the gesture. He took the fact that Matt didn't shove him away as a good sign and snuck the hand on the ginger's cheek into his hair, tracing Matt's lips with his tongue.

As soon as Matt felt Mello's tongue lingering on his lips, he pulled away, his eyes widening as he touched his lips with a few fingers. "M-Mello!" was all he managed to say, blinking. "Why'd you do that?"

Mello raised an eyebrow, disappointed that the kiss had to end so soon. "Because I wanted to," he said simply. "Didn't you like it?"

At being asked if he'd liked it, Matt blushed dark red. "Th-that's not the point!" he cried, still in shock. Despite how uncomfortable he felt, he didn't stand up, or make to leave.

"What is the point?" Mello smiled smugly, glad Matt wasn't running away or even punching him in the face. He wanted to lean in for another kiss, but figured that would be pushing it.

"The point is you had no reason or permission to do that!" Matt exclaimed, reaching up to touch his lips, which were still tingling slightly from the experience. He'd kissed a few girls before, but it hadn't ever felt like that. Even when he'd kissed more passionately than that, it hadn't had the electricity that that one kiss from Mello had.

Mello just smiled back placidly, noticing the way Matt was touching his lips and getting a little hot and bothered by just watching the boy do something that looked so sensual, even if it was clearly unintentional. "I told you it was because I wanted to. If I asked for permission now, would you grant me it?"

"Of course not!" Matt instantly replied. "I mean...first off, I like girls, and second, I hardly know you. We shouldn't be k-kissing..." he said, his voice turning into a mumble as he stared down at the bench.

"I think kissing is a good way to get to know each other," Mello argued, not willing to give up without a fight. "Just because you like girls doesn't mean you can't explore other options." He lightly brushed Matt's hand with his own, smiling.

"I don't want to explore any other options," Matt said quickly, not wanting to admit that he more than wanted to explore. He wanted to do a full in-depth investigation into other options, not that he'd ever admit to it. "Don't do that again, or...I'll leave," he said, settling on a reasonable threat that he might actually be able to carry out.

Mello leaned back, frowning slightly and crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to look too disappointed. He considered arguing, but the ginger seemed so damn stubborn that he was sure it wasn't worth the effort. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you."

Matt frowned, staring at Mello. "How exactly d'you plan to make it up?" he asked warily, not trusting the blond sitting next to him.

Mello thought for a moment, then pointed to a cozy-looking French restaurant a little ways down the boardwalk. "Let me buy you dinner?" he offered, thinking it was a good way to snag a date.

Matt considered it for a moment, before deciding dinner couldn't be too harmful. "Fine," he said, sighing a little. "You know, for future reference, you really shouldn't kiss people like that."

Mello rose from the bench and began walking, taking Matt's hand in his again. "I've been told I'm an excellent kisser," he smirked, purposely misinterpreting Matt's words.

Matt stood up, but when Mello took his hand that time, he pulled it away, not wanting to let Mello think he was open to any of this. "I meant you shouldn't kiss people out of the blue like that," he said, sighing a little. "Someone else might've punched you, or something."

Mello frowned as Matt tugged his hand away, not making any move to take it back. "I do whatever I want to," he replied, expression darkening a little bit. "And if someone punched me, I can hold my own."

Matt blinked, watching Mello's face change slightly. "I never said you couldn't. Randomly kissing people isn't generally accepted though," he said, looking forward again as they walked.

"I think we were having a conversation in which my kissing you was a very real possibility, one that shouldn't have shocked you as much as it did." Mello didn't take his eyes off Matt as they neared the restaurant, and held the door open for Matt to walk inside before him. "They have really good dessert here," he said excitedly, his mood cheerful once again.

"I don't remember saying it was okay for you to kiss me," Matt muttered, refusing to admit to the fact that something along the lines of kissing was exactly where that conversation had been going. He glanced at Mello one more time, before walking into the building, mumbling a "thanks" as he did so, starting to wonder if coming here had been a good idea.


	2. Strawberry Fields Forever

_**Author's Note: Hello! This is Josephine Falnor, Blissfullissy's partner in crime. ;) As she said in the last chapter, I play Matt in this fic.**_

_**This chapter starts to get a little more sexual. We're keeping the story rating at T for now, but we wanted to warn you all anyways. Also, Mello says the F word (though that probably doesn't matter so much). Anyways, can't say we didn't warn you. :D**_

_**We hope you all enjoy the chapter! We'll keep trying to update this one quickly. Also, if you have the time, please review! We love reviews. So, so much. To those of you who've already reviewed, you have our love. 3 **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Mello ignored Matt's comment to prevent himself from saying something scathing and allowed a waitress to usher them inside, quietly requesting a closed-off room for them to eat in, praying to God that Matt didn't know French as he conversed in the language with the hostess. They were quickly taken back and seated, left alone to look at the menu. "Do you like French food?" he asked conversationally, dismissing what had happened on the bench for the time being.<p>

Matt sighed a little, looking over the menu. "Yeah, it's alright," he said, before glancing up at Mello, almost smiling. "Your French is very good. The waitress thought so, or at least, I assume she did, since she understood your request perfectly."

Mello glanced at the menu, wondering if Matt would find it odd if he just skipped to dessert. He smiled back at Matt and complimented, "You have an adorable smile. You should show it more often." He waved away the comment about his French. "I'm still studying, but I can have most basic conversations without a problem."

Matt blinked, his half smile disappearing as he started to feel uncomfortable again. "I thought your French was quite good too," he said, trying to ignore what Mello had said about his smile. "It was awfully bold though, requesting a room, instead of letting them just seat us in the main part of the building," he added, letting the fact that he spoke French reveal itself in the facts.

Mello blinked, finally understanding what Matt was implying. A blush flared across his face, though he didn't know why since he prided himself on not being embarrassed easily. "You...you know French, do you?"

A smile returned to Matt's face, one that was obviously amused. "I know enough," he said pointedly. "I didn't know you got flustered," he added, smiling a little more, enjoying the fact that, for the moment, Mello was the uncomfortable one instead of him.

Mello couldn't even appreciate Matt's smile that time with how flustered and annoyed with Matt he was for noticing his embarrassment. "I don't get flustered," he insisted, trying to collect himself. "I just didn't anticipate you knowing French and throwing it in my face."

Matt blinked innocently, still smiling. "I didn't throw it in your face. Actually, I think that's more what you were doing to me, by speaking it when you didn't think I knew it." He laughed a little. "It's okay, really. And I'm sorry I brought it up. I just thought you ought to know so you don't try that trick again with me."

Mello shook his head, blond strands flying everywhere as he grinned. "I shouldn't have been making such ominous-sounding requests without bothering to find out if you knew what I was saying or not," he confessed, a bit sheepishly. He fingered the rim of his wine glass and gazed steadily at Matt as if he wanted to say something.

Matt laughed again, and pulled his goggles up onto his head, away from his eyes. "You know, you're kind of cute," he said, half a second later realizing what he'd said, and blushing. "And I don't mean anything by that," he added quickly, not wanting the comment to be taken to mean more than it did.

Mello blinked, a little surprised, but quickly collected himself, lips curling in a smirk as he winked. "You think so? Thanks, sweetheart," he cooed, finding himself distracted by the size and beautiful color of Matt's eyes. "Your eyes are gorgeous."

"I said I didn't mean anything by it," Matt repeated, wishing he'd been more careful about what he'd said. "Oh? Um, thanks," he mumbled, shrinking back in his seat, getting uncomfortable by the way the conversation was turning. "How long've you been here? I mean, you knew about the restaurant, so I assume a while," he said, trying to change the conversation.

"You complimented me and I accepted it," Mello retorted, leaning forward as Matt shrank back. "Just a few weeks now, but I've come down here on vacation once or twice. Years ago, with my parents." He was distracted by the waitress showing up, ordering wine and a chocolate soufflé, looking at Matt expectantly as he wasn't planning to share.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mello's order, before ordering crepes with strawberries for himself, along with a glass of water. "You realize you're not legal to drink, if you're my age," he said in a low mutter, once the waitress had left.

"Really? Sometimes I forget I'm not twenty-one, since I'm so mature and everything." Mello winked and continued, "They usually don't ask for ID here. I like to think it's because the French have such a different view of alcohol than we do."

Matt sighed a little. "Oh yeah, real mature," he mumbled, his eyes on Mello's. "Yeah, I get your point, but still, last I checked we weren't in France."

"Au contraire, mon petit fleur," Mello replied, nudging Matt's foot with his own underneath the table. "This right here is like a tiny slice of France, n'est pas?"

"I get the feeling that the police wouldn't agree with you on that," Matt replied, raising an eyebrow. "You're quite cocky, aren't you," he asked, not wanting a response. "That could get you in trouble someday, you know?"

Mello nodded, a smirk decorating his face. "Un peut," he replied teasingly. "It has gotten me into trouble before, but I don't have the capacity or desire to change my nature." The waitress came and set their desserts and drinks before them, and he attacked his soufflé immediately after the girl left.

Matt's eyes widened as he stared at Mello, eating his soufflé with an eager passion that he hadn't seen someone eat with before. "Um...you really like soufflés," he said, blinking as he poked his crepes with a fork.

"That I do," Mello agreed, stabbing more of the dessert with his fork and holding it to Matt's lips. "Want a bite? It's really good," he tempted.

"No thanks. I don't really like chocolate," Matt said, piercing a strawberry with his fork and eating it, chewing slowly.

Mello fell silent, momentarily unable to speak. "You...don't like chocolate?" he asked, setting his fork down and taking a sip of wine as if he thought it necessary to calm himself to recover from the comment.

"Not really. It leaves a funny aftertaste, and I don't like the texture of it," Matt said, hardly aware of what a travesty this was to Mello.

Mello looked absolutely crushed as Matt spoke, looking down at his precious chocolate sadly. He picked up his fork and took another bite, this one a lot less enthusiastic. Matt blinked, staring at Mello's fallen face for several seconds. "Um, Mello? It's just chocolate. I didn't think I'd offend you by saying I'm not really into the stuff..."

Mello glanced up immediately. "I shouldn't have a piss poor attitude when I'm on a date with such an adorable boy, should I? Sorry, Matty," he grinned.

Matt blinked at the nickname, a little surprised. "Oh, um, no, it's fine. I'm just surprised that the fact that I don't like chocolate bothered you that much."

Mello smirked at how Matt didn't even protest that they were indeed on a date, but not letting onto it. "Chocolate is one of the few unfailingly good things to me in this world. It would be like insulting your gaming habit."

Matt blinked, slowly realizing how important chocolate was, if Mello was comparing it to his video games. "Oh. Um...well...I'm sorry? Seriously, I didn't think I'd offend you, and I didn't mean to insult the chocolate. Ah...you can tell it that I'm sorry?"

Mello held his hands up, giggling slightly. "Matt, it's okay, I promise. I didn't mean to seem so upset, okay? It's not like you took my soufflé and tossed it out the window. Just relax, you don't have to apologize to me about something so trivial. I overreacted."

Matt just stared at Mello for a moment before saying anything. "You're confusing. You know that?"

Mello blinked, licking his fork. "Am I? How so?"

"You just are," Matt replied, trying not to focus so much on Mello's tongue as he licked the remnants of chocolate off his fork.

Mello shrugged, deciding he wasn't going to get much more out of Matt about the "how" of the subject. "Do you like that I'm confusing?"

Matt frowned a little, thinking. "Well, it makes you interesting," he said, shrugging a little. "I don't know if that means I like it though."

"Do you like _me_?" Mello pressed, pushing his finished soufflé aside and resting his chin on his fist. "Or am I just confusing and interesting?"

Matt blinked, staring at Mello for a moment. "What exactly d'you mean by 'like'?"

"Do you like me as a friend, or more than one? Or do you maybe just like me as a person?" Mello grinned slowly.

Matt frowned. "I don't like you as more than a friend. Why can't you get off that subject?" he asked, but his voice didn't sound completely convinced.

"Because I want you to like me as more than a friend," Mello replied, reaching across the table and taking Matt's hand. "Because I like you."

Matt looked down at Mello's hand over his, and stared at it. "Why d'you like me? You've hardly known me an hour. You can't already like me."

"I mean "like" as I'm interested in you and enjoy your company, I find you attractive and want to get to know you better," Mello clarified. "I don't know why I'm not allowed to feel how I feel, despite how long I've known you."

"But aren't you supposed to like someone as a friend, before you like them as more than a friend?" Matt still looked puzzled, but he sighed a little, deciding not to argue. "Look, I'm not into...other...guys, okay? So it doesn't matter how you feel. I'm not going to feel the same way."

"That's not how I operate," Mello simply said, pulling Matt's hand toward himself. "I just can't believe that you're not even a bit curious about other guys..." he murmured, inspecting Matt's hand and noticing a bit of juice from the strawberries dripping off his fingers, which he then took into his mouth and suckled on.

Matt blinked, his eyes widening a little, but didn't pull his hand away. "Why can't you believe it?" he asked weakly, knowing he would end up losing this argument.

Mello continued sucking on Matt's fingers, gazing at him steadily the entire time. "Well, for one...you're letting me do this..."

Matt's arm tensed slightly, but for some reason, he couldn't pull away. "It doesn't mean I'm curious though..."

Mello smirked and kissed Matt's palm gently, trailing kisses down his wrist. "Then what does it mean?" he asked, voice hardly a whisper.

Matt trembled slightly as Mello started to kiss him, unable to take his eyes off his lips. "...I'm not curious," was all he said, knowing he had no argument.

"Maybe you're not," Mello conceded, brushing his lips chastely across Matt's knuckles. "Maybe you know _exactly_ what you want."

Matt blinked, his eyes widening, and his cheeks blushing pink. "What's that supposed to mean? Maybe I have no clue what I want."

"Give me a chance to show you what you _should_want," Mello offered, stopping his assault on Matt's hand for the moment.

"And what exactly _should _I want?" Matt asked, immediately regretting the words as he spoke them.

"Me," Mello replied simply, smirking. Matt asked the stupidest questions, and he loved it. Watching him squirm was so much fun. The redhead didn't move, aside from starting to blush. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before realizing he had no way to respond. Instantly, he distracted himself by going back to his food, carefully not looking at Mello.

"You do want me, don't you Matty?" Mello teased, keeping his tone light and playful. "So what are we going to do about this? C'mon, I don't bite..." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "...unless you want me to."

Matt made a puppy-like yelp in the back of his throat, which was mainly muffled by the food in his mouth, at Mello's words. He could only hope the blond hadn't heard it. "You're nice, but I don't want you like that," he managed, trying to stay calm as he spoke, but finding it next to impossible.

Mello tried to stifle a giggle at the little noise Matt made, but didn't do a very good job of it. "What's wrong? Has no one ever come onto you this strongly? I can't be the only person who has wanted so badly to get into your pants." He paused, playing with his fork. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

Matt bit his lip, glancing up at Mello. "Um, yeah...you're the first to be this obviously flirtatious..." He poked at his crepes with his fork, looking up as Mello spoke again. "What sort of deal?" he asked carefully, worried that it wouldn't be something he'd want to engage in.

"I'd get used to it, ginger, because I'm not going to let up until I get what I want." Mello watched Matt's face as he spoke, trying to choose his words in such a way that wouldn't intimidate him. "Let's go back to your place...or mine, whatever makes you comfortable...and we can play. No pressure, no strings attached. And if you like it, we can go further. But if you want me to stop and let you go, you're free to leave, of course."

Matt considered it for a moment, not wanting to admit to just how much he wanted to try what Mello was thinking about. "And you won't tell anyone. You won't tell anyone a thing about what happens, or about me...promise?"

Mello smiled, trying not to seem too cocky. "I won't tell a soul," he said in a hushed voice, going back to stroking Matt's hand. "It'll be our little secret. I promise."

Matt chewed on his lip, knowing this really was a big decision. "Okay...your place though, okay? I don't...my parents wouldn't approve of me taking anyone back to our house."

"Okay!" Mello agreed readily, willing to fuck Matt right there in the restaurant at that point. He waved the waitress over and paid for their dinner before ushering Matt out of the building, grabbing his hand once they were outside so he couldn't bolt. "We're going to have _so_much fun."

Matt blinked as he was pulled out of the restaurant, starting to wonder if he should regret his choice to go with Mello. "And I can leave if I want to, right?" he asked, noticing how tight Mello was gripping his hand.

Mello grinned sheepishly, loosening his grip on Matt's hand as they walked back the way they came. "Anytime," he replied. "You're free to go. But I can tell you right now that you won't want to."

Matt let himself relax a little, and continued to walk with Mello. "How far is your house?" he asked after a moment, finding it easier to stay calm in the cool night air.

"I wouldn't call it a house exactly." Mello pointed behind the shops that lined the boardwalk, leading Matt to cut between a boutique and a surf shop. "More like a little cabin." They came upon a cluster of simple-looking beach houses and he gestured to them. "The blue one."

Matt shrugged a little. "Cabin, house...it's all the same around here, you know?" he said, acting the most relaxed he'd been all night. "It's nice. Is it your family's, or do you just rent it for the summer?"

Mello smiled and nodded in agreement. At the mention of his family, his expression turned a bit sour and he managed to reply calmly, "It's a rental. I make the payments myself now, since we...I don't come down very often."

Matt blinked, noticing Mello's expression becoming bitter for the first time that night, but decided against asking questions, since it most likely would lead to questions about his own family. He really didn't want to bring them into this. "My family doesn't really come here anymore either," he said simply.

"It's better without them, don't you think?" Mello dug a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, leading Matt inside. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, he pressed Matt against the wall and smirked, looming over his prey. "Then we get to do things like this."


	3. Something In Your Mouth

_A/N: Hey! Lissy here (the meaner, blunter one out of Josephine and I). This chapter, we're bumping the rating up to M for sexual content. Any complaints? Didn't think so._

_Oh, by the way, guiz. Canhas reviews? We want to know what you like and dislike about this story, for future reference. We don't plan to hold out chapters because of lack of reviews, but they're always appreciated since they let us know if y'all are having fun reading this little fic. Kthx, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Matt considered that for a moment, but didn't reply. On the one hand, having this sort of freedom was nice and unusual. He still couldn't help but remember some of the nicer summers he and his parents had spent there. He was promptly yanked out of his thoughts as he was pushed against the wall, and stared at Mello with wide eyes. "I take it that's what you like about this?" he asked, his voice rising to a slightly higher pitch.<p>

"It's one thing," Mello replied, putting a hand on Matt's neck and leaning in closely, their chests just barely brushing. "I'm going to kiss you now," he added matter-of-factly, before pressing his lips to Matt's, just as gently as he had earlier that night.

Matt didn't even notice that he'd stopped breathing as Mello's chest touched his, and he didn't resume breathing until partway into the kiss. He didn't kiss back, but that was mainly because he didn't really know how to go about it.

"You can relax, you know," Mello murmured, pulling away slightly to press kisses along Matt's jaw line. "If you're uncomfortable, just tell me to stop...and I will." He moved his lips down Matt's neck slightly, sucking gently here and there.

"Y-you don't already know I-I'm uncomfortable?" Matt managed, his voice rising a little more, becoming almost a gasp. "And relaxing...it's not that simple..."

"I mean more uncomfortable than is to be expected." Mello stopped kissing Matt and leaned back to peer into his eyes, cupping his cheek gently. "What can I do to make you feel more relaxed?"

Matt just met Mello's eyes, his discomfort obvious in his green eyes. "I...I have no idea. I've never done this before, Mello!" he said, crying out from nerves, more than from being upset.

Mello blinked at the outburst. "Well, I'd already figured that out, Matt." He kissed Matt chastely on the lips and said, "All you have to do is trust me, okay? I'll take good care of you. Would you feel more or less comfortable in the bedroom?"

Matt bit his lip. "I hardly know you. How can I trust you?" he asked, his voice quiet. "I...I don't know..."

Mello sighed. "You have no reason _not_to trust me." He took Matt's hand and led him over to a couch, pulling the ginger down to sit next to him. He turned to Matt and slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and began to kiss him again, more passionately this time, determined not to pull away.

Matt moved with Mello, and sat down next to him, anticipating what was coming next. He hadn't expected the amount of passion Mello put into the kiss though, and, despite himself, he let out a very small moan. Encouraged by the adorable little moan Matt let slip, Mello continued to kiss the ginger, nipping and running his tongue along his lips, asking for entrance.

Matt trembled slightly, hesitating, before letting his lips separate slightly, allowing Mello entrance. Mello smirked slightly, taking Matt's chin in his hand and invading his now open mouth with his tongue, gently at first, but quickly growing more eager; his tongue brushed against Matt's as he moved their lips together, tangling his fingers in Matt's hair to encourage him to kiss back.

Matt trembled as the blond touched him, and slowly started to kiss back, though nowhere near matching Mello's passion. He moaned slightly, still trying to hold back from making those sorts of noises. It was difficult, when Mello was as skilled as he obviously was. Mello's mouth didn't leave Matt's flesh, even as he moved his lips down to kiss at his neck and bite gently at the skin there. His fingers fiddled with the hem of Matt's shirt before he snuck his hand underneath the fabric, pushing Matt backward into the couch cushions.

Matt gasped sharply, pulling out of the kiss as Mello pushed him back, and staring at him with wide eyes. "I...um...you..." he stuttered, blushing a deep shade of red that almost rivaled his hair.

Mello paused, looking down at Matt expectantly, his lips twitching as the boy stuttered and blushed. "Something you'd like to say, Matt?"

Matt just gaped, stuttering words occasionally. Eventually, he just shook his head, not really knowing what to say.

Mello tilted his head, a bit concerned. "Do you want me to stop? Don't you like it?" He started to pull his hand out from underneath Matt's shirt.

Matt bit his lip, frowning a little. "I...sorry, Mello..." he mumbled. "I...I really don't know anything about this sort of thing...I...I don't know if I like it or not..."

Mello smiled and kissed Matt on the nose. "You don't have to apologize. I'll make you feel very good, if you'll let me." His hands wandered down to the fly of Matt's jeans, slowly enough to give the ginger a chance to protest.

Matt's eyes widened as he felt his fly being unzipped. "M-Mello! Sh-should you be...doing th-that?" he asked, his voice slightly panicked.

Mello paused and looked back up into Matt's worried eyes. "I don't see why not. Do you think I shouldn't be doing this? I'll make it good for you."

Matt bit his lip. "I just...you shouldn't touch me there...it...it's not...um...right..." he managed, his voice getting quieter.

"What if I lick you there?" Mello asked, blinking innocently.

That comment only served to make Matt's blush darken. "I...I don't know if I want this...I don't know if I don't want it either though..."

"How are you supposed to find out what you want if you never try it?" Mello pushed Matt's shirt up and leaned down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the bud.

Matt gasped, whimpering slightly as he felt Mello's soft, wet tongue against a place he'd hardly paid attention to, let alone anyone else. Even so, his body responded encouragingly, and he could feel himself starting to get hard.

Mello decided to take the lack of response and the little noises as a sign to keep going, and he brushed his fingers along Matt's chest, moving his head to give the ginger's other nipple some attention. Eventually, he began kissing lower and lower, stopping just above Matt's navel before even mentioning that he'd noticed his growing arousal. "I think your body wants this."

Matt stared up at Mello as he spoke, and] was silent for a few seconds. "M-Mello?" he managed, speaking in hardly more than a whisper.

"Yeah, Matty?" Mello blinked, pausing, his hand resting on Matt's zipper as he looked back at the ginger steadily.

"I...I want this..." Matt managed, his voice getting quiet.

Mello grinned and leaned up to give Matt a kiss. "I'll make sure to be gentle with you."

Matt nodded a little, staring up at Mello, still blushing darkly. "Th-thanks..." he said softly.

Mello smiled again and finally unzipped Matt's pants, tugging the jeans off his slim legs. He noticed his boxers had a Legend of Zelda pattern and smirked, "Cute."

Matt blinked, flushing red again. "Um...yeah..." he mumbled. "I...like Zelda?"

"You're adorable, Matt. Absolutely gorgeous," Mello cooed, tugging at Matt's underwear and eyeing his erection hungrily. "Pleasure before pain, right?" he said sweetly before kissing the tip of the ginger's length.

Matt blinked, his eyes widening a little. "P-pain?" he asked nervously, a level of terror obvious in his eyes.

"Oops," Mello mumbled, thinking he probably should have kept his mouth shut. "You can't think that penetration is completely painless, right Matt? It feels good after a few minutes."

Matt blinked again, his eyes widening more. "P-penetration? Y-you're going to..." he trailed off, knowing exactly what Mello was planning, but not wanting to say it.

"I was under the impression that you wanted me to fuck you." Mello absently stroked Matt's length as they spoke, not wanting this to end because Matt was turned off by the conversation. "Unless you want to top me?"

Matt gasped sharply as he was stroked, twitching slightly. "I-I...I...I don't know..." he managed to say, biting his lip.

"Let's just start with this then, shall we?" Mello took the tip of Matt's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking gently before slowly taking more of him into his mouth.

Matt's mouth opened and he mewled slightly as Mello started sucking at him, trembling as he laid there on the couch. "M-Mello..." he mumbled.

Mello rested his hands on Matt's hips as he sucked and licked him, striking up a rhythm of bobbing his head up and down. His tongue ran along the underside of Matt's erection and he hummed happily when he heard his name.

Matt's small noises slowly got louder as Mello licked and sucked on him, and he arched back, pressing up into the blond's mouth slightly. "Th-that feels...g-good..."

Mello gagged a little as Matt thrust upward slightly into his mouth, but he didn't complain or push him down, deciding that the noises Matt was making were well worth it. He eventually relaxed his throat enough to accommodate the entirety of the ginger's length and licked around the base, trying to decide if he'd let Matt come.

Matt moaned as he felt Mello's tongue around the base of his member, and trembled again. "M-Mello..." he whimpered, his breathing ragged as he moaned again.

Mello lightly scraped his teeth along Matt's erection as he pulled off of it with another swipe of his tongue across the tip. "Do you want to come, baby?"

Matt whimpered again as he felt Mello's teeth against him, and gasped at the teasing of Mello's tongue against his tip. He didn't even respond to the term Mello referred to him with. "Y-yeah...please...Mello..."

"Good boy," Mello purred, wrapping his lips around Matt again and slamming his head down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked more intently than before. He already had Matt eating out of the palm of his hand and he loved it.

Matt made small noises as Mello started sucking on him again, trying not to thrust too hard up into his mouth. It only took a few moments for him to come hard, mumbling Mello's name.

Mello swallowed Matt's seed with practiced ease, licking the corner of his mouth as he pulled away. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" he smirked.

Matt panted as he tried to catch his breath, staring up at Mello. "N-no...'t wasn't..." he managed to say, still trying to right himself.

"Are you still considering leaving?" Mello pulled Matt up slightly and kissed him again, not hesitating to invade his mouth and his personal space.

Matt bit his lip, blushing again. "No..." he managed quietly. "Th-that...it felt good...I liked it..."

Mello ran his hand through Matt's hair, petting him like he would a cute little puppy, which Matt was. "So, my adorable little Matty...top or bottom?"


End file.
